New Leaf
by Shadow Me Close
Summary: The break up is done. Anya is hurt,sad, alone. And yet, little does she know, a little secret is forming inside of her and even she doesn't know it yet... I know...I suck at summaries. Story is waaay better.
1. Chapter 1

**New Leaf**

**A Degrassi: The Next Generation Fanfiction**

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry to anyone who was an avid reader and was disappointed when I deleted this story. Well, I apologize, but writer's block set in. I'd just like to say, that this story is officially going to be restarted. I erased everything that I wrote and I want to begin anew. So, strap on Sanya fans and prepare for the new edition of "A New Leaf".**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**

* * *

**

** "Anya?" I lifted my head from my pillow as my mom's voice forced its way through the door. She sighed and paused for a minute as her cheek pressed against the door. I dropped my head back on the pillow, facing the wall with a expressionless face."**

**"Anya, sweety. You've been in there since you got home. Please, at least come eat." I quickly looked up as her hand knocked lightly on the door. I closed my eyes and rested it back on the pillow. Another round of soft knocks vibrated against the door. "Anya? Can I come in?"**

** The door cracked open and she peeked her small face into the room. The rest of her body followed suit and she made her way towards me. She sat on the corner of my bed, sitting silently with her hands on her lap. I put my head in her lap and she stroked my hair. She pressed other hand to my cheek, running her thumb across my eyelids, picking up any stray tears.**

"I know it hurts, but you don't have to cry. " Her voice was soft and sympathetic. She could understand my pain, seeing as my parents didn't get along all the time and their arguments could get rash and nasty.

"Talk to me baby girl. Let momma know what's going on." I rolled over and gazed up at her. "I thought he loved me. I thought we were going to be together forever and that we were going to get married and have little Sav's and Anya's running around our house. He said it himself, the sky's the limit. That he loved me."

She sighed and gave a light hearted smile. "Aw, baby. You're only going to hear that one hundred million times."

I shook my head. "Mom, Sav was different. He made me feel different. I gave him everything and he broke my heart and left me alone to clean up the pieces."

She closed her eyes. "Anya, I don't like seeing you like this." I turned my head. "Mom..."

A tear dropped from her eye. "Your father and I had the most god-awful argument two nights before our wedding over absolute nonsense. I threatened to call off the wedding and he said I should. I cried all night that night. And I woke up the next day, red-eyed, looking an absolute mess. And when I got up, your dad was sitting in the chair across from the bed, sleeping like a baby. The fact that he stayed there, after all that crap I said. He could have easily walked out and found somebody else, but he decided that he would put up with me. We got married like planned and everything went great. Anya, baby girl, How many times have you and Sav broken up? I lost count."

I let out a small laugh and wiped my nose. "Alot."

She nodded. "Ah. You see, Sav was willing to put up with you. And I know from seventeen years of experience that you have to have alot of love in your heart if you are willing to put up with Anya Samantha MacPherson."

I smiled. "Thanks mom."

She grinned and stood up. "Alright then Anya. Come on and eat dinner."

I nodded and sat up. "I'll be right down. Can you just give me a minute?"

Mom nodded and made her way out of the room. Once she closed the door, I made my way into the secluded part of my closet. I reached in to pull out the familiar pink box that had been exchanged too many times. I pulled the lid off and examined the first thing that had been piled on top. A sheet of stickers. I smiled to myself. "Perfect."

I ran my hands further through the box, reminiscing in the past. Deeper in the box, an unopened box remained. It was an inside joke that Sav and I had in the earlier stages of our relationship. A pregnancy box, for when we were supposed to get married and have kids of our own. I smiled and toyed around with the box, putting it off to the side. Inside the box was also a cheap ring Sav won me at the carnival with the claw machine. He somehow managed to write "**S+A 4EVER**" on the band of the plastic. I smiled as I slipped it over my finger.

"Anya?" My mom's voice rang from downstairs.

I quickly stood up and ran out the closet. "Coming!"

On the way out of my room, I tripped on something and clumsily fell to the floor. I looked up to see the pregnancy test under my foot. I groaned and set it on my dresser, making my way downstairs. My dad smiled as I took my seat at the table. "Glad to see you smiling. Holly J called. You should call her back after dinner."

I nodded to myself and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**So... how did you like it? Review!**

**New chapters to be up soon!**

**-Love and kisses, Simone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so it's time for the second chapter of New Leaf. **

**Please, do your part. Have a heart. Read and review. **

**Kisses to you all!**

**:)**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

* * *

I made my way into the front door. After dinner, Holly J had driven over to pick me up. We hung out at her house for awhile until it got dark. She drove me back and we departed with a rare, yet quick hug.

She smiled and waved at me from her car. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything!"

I smiled her way and turned around in the front foyer of my house. "ANYA!"

I looked up, stratled to hear my mom yelling my name with such a rage. I ran upstairs. "Mom?"

"**ANYA SAMANTHA MACPHERSON**! YOU GET UP HERE **RIGHT NOW**!" I tumbled into my room to see Mom sitting on the bed, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She glared up at me and whipped a box out from behind her back. I took in a low gasp and looked away as my mom gripped the pregnancy test box in a tight grip. "Anya, I'm so good to you."

SHe wiped a tear from her eye. "I've never hit you, I always feed you, buy you clothes. All I ask in return is for good grades and good behavior. How am I supposed to sleep at night, now that I'm aware that my daughter's having sex?"

A lump grew in my throat. "Ma...Mom...I'm not...having..."

"Well then why the hell would you have a pregnancy test Anya? It takes two people to make a baby!" She shook her head in disbelief. I took in a round of breaths. "Mom, it was a joke. When we were younger, Sav and I thought we were going to get married and have kids so we bought one to use when the time comes."

She sighed. "Go to the bathroom."

I furrowed my brow at her. "What?"

"If you want me to believe you, go to the bathroom. Take the test Anya so we can prove that you're not sleeping around!" She thrust the box in my hands and led the way to the bathroom.

As I trailed behind her nervously, memories from the night of the formal flooded my mind.

_Come on Sav...Its time._

_Waiit, I didn't bring a condom._

_It's okay...I...I took care of it..._

I gasped as I found myself staring at the white stick gripped in my hands. Mom bit her lip, her face flushed red in a flurry of fury and embarrassment, that she had to go through this with her daughter.

I peeked my eyes open to gaze at the monitor. Mom peeked over my shoulder curiously. My heart dropped in my chest. "Not pregnant."

Mom let out a shaky sigh and looked at me. "Anya. I don't EVER want to have to go through this ever again. Do you hear me?"

I couldn't form words. I slowly shook my head and Mom sped out of the bathroom. I stood frozen in my spot. _Not Pregnant...not pregnant. _The pill did it...It killed my baby. My hand ghosted over my stomach as a tear dropped. "Not pregnant." My mouth shaped the unfamiliar words in my mouth.

The white stick dropped from my hands as they immediatly went to wrap around my empty stomach. "Not pregnant."

I sighed and walked slowly towards my room. I fell onto my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees.

* * *

It wasn't the first time I'd cried myself to sleep. I keep my sobs muffled by the pillow so nobody could hear me. I knew it was strange for a teenager to be crying because she wasn't pregnant, when the situation was usually vise-versa, but it seemed different for me. Like somehow, a baby deserved to be living inside me, needed to be living inside me.

I gazed up into the mirror. My hair was a mess. It would take forever to comb through. I groaned and picked up a brush, trying to rack through it. It wouldn't work. I sighed and took int he fact that I would have to straighten it again today. I picked up my phone and dialed Holly J's number.

"_Hey!"_

My eyes lit up. "Holly J?"

_"You've reached my voice mail right now. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the phone right now, but if you'd leave your name and your number I'll be sure to get to you as soon as possible!" _I sighed and pressed the red end button.

I quickly dialed another familiar number. "Hello? Chantae?"

_"Anya? Is that you? Can I call you back after I finish getting dressed?" _I rolled my eyes. Waiting for Chantae to get dressed would take forever.

"Uh, no. It's fine. I guess I'll just see you at school."

_"Okay then...HEY! I'M FIRST FOR SHOWER YOU LITTLE-" _The phone cut off.

Suddenly my phone began to buzz. I smiled and glanced down at it. Holly J had texted me. _Sorry I can't pick up! :( Parents are forcing me to eat breakfast with them. ugh! I'll see you at school. Maybe Dr. McDreamy and popcorn later? see ya!_

I groaned and gazed into the mirror. I truthfully did look a sight. My hair was knotted. My mascara from the day before was smeared. I had sleep-eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, I had sleep breath and sleep smell.

I grabbed my towel and made my way towards the bathroom for some serious work.

* * *

I fidgeted with the dress as I made my way down the sidewalk. It was a deep purple over the shoulder and flowed over my arms but wrapped up over my hips. Dad almost had an aneurysm (.) . I hitched my purse over my shoulder and walked with confidence towards the school. I smiled as I filled with feminine pride as some of the guys that walked to the school hinted their appreciation towards the dress. I slowed down as a certain olive skinned, ebony haired, tall guy began to walk net to me.

"Hey...Anya." Sav nervously gazed towards me.

I took a quiet breath and gave a nervous smile as well. "Sav."

We walked together in total awkward silence. Before we could reach the stairs, Sav turned to me. "Listen Anya. I-"

"I have to get to the art room to finish a dress. I guess I'll see you later...maybe." I quikly ran up the steps and made my way into the school, leaving Sav behind to wondor what just happened.

* * *

**AHHH**! **Did you love it my pretties?**

**If you don't I'll find you! And your little dog too!**

**Lol, just kidding. Just kidding.**

**Please review! Reviews are the Bella to my Edward! (If only I had my own Edward...How did Twilight even get into this Degrassi fic?...)**

**Reviews are the Manny to my Jay! (There we go!)**

**:), Love and Hugs, Simone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! whew, I'm on a updating roll here!**

**3rd chapter in two days! WOO HOO!**

**But we shall not stall here, onto the next chapter.**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**Yeah, I'm totally stalling. LOL.**

**

* * *

**Sav's POV

Why couldn't I take my eyes off of her? She made me feel like we were still sophomores, giggling at the immature notes we passed in class. I shook my head and gave her a nervous glance. "Hey Anya."

She slowed down and gazed at me before giving a half-hearted smile. "Sav."

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was whipped around her head, a shining cramoisy color. The dress that she wore. Oh god, the dress. A deep purple that contrasted well against her skin and left little to the imagination. I took in a deep gulp and shook my head, clearing my head of the unruly thoughts.

I looked up to notice we were nearing the school. I glanced at Anya. "Listen, Anya. I-"

"I have to get to the art room to finish a dress. I guess I'll see you later...maybe." I stood in shock from being cut off. She quickly bounded up the stairs and disappeared into the building.

"You are _sooo _ridiculous." I turned around to see Alli, with an annoyed look on her face and a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

Alli laughed and ran to catch up with me. "You approached that totally wrong."I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

She sighed. "Johnny and I have had our fair share of break-ups and make-ups. Not saying you and Anya didn't, but this time it's different. Their are high stakes involved."

I peered down at her. "How do you know what's going on in my life?"

She put her hands up in defense. "Hey! It's not me we're talking about here! I've gotta help you get your girl back."

I groaned and opened my locker. Alli propped herself up on the locker next to mine. "So?"

"Alli, how do you even _know _I want Anya back?"

She sighed and brushed a bang out of her eyes. "Well, you may not want her. I can understand that. She lied to you. Ypu may not ever want to speak with her again. I understand that too. But what I don't understand, is how you're going to let the love of your life slip out of your hands."

I slid my hand down my face and let out a frustrated groan. "Alli."

She stood up straight. "Look, I promised Clare I'd meet her in the drama room to help with props for the play. If you need to talk, I'm only two doors down the hall." She reached up to ruffle my hair and made her way down the hall.

I closed my eyes and slightly pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ugh."

I looked up to see Anya two rows down, opening her locker. I closed mine and began to walk towards her. Her eyes looked redder and puffier than when I saw her earlier.

"Anya?" I gripped the top of her locker. She looked up at me with those big, green eyes that used to be able to persuade me to do anything. I gulped and gazed down at her. "Anya, do you think we could go to the Dot for lunch and talk about what this is going to be? I mean, you don't have to but-"

"Sav, I'm pregnant." Huge blow to the gut. My hand instantly dropped from the locker. Her eyes grew big and her chest began to rise and fall at an abnormal pace. "Sav..."

I froze in shock. "Sav?" Anya gazed at me. I turned around and quickly walked away from her.

* * *

Anya's POV

**"YOU WHAT?" **Holly J sat up in the desk. She'd opened one of the empty rooms so we could talk.

I closed my eyes. "I was in shock. I didn't think about it!"

"Anya! You are not pregnant! How are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know! I'm still trying to understand why I told him I'm pregnant."

She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Well, what did he do?"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip. "What do you think he did?"

"Froze up? Walked away?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, he sang me a song and proposed. Of COURSE he walked away." She ran a hand through her hair. "So...you're going to fake a pregnancy?"

"My mom told me that when I was young, my dad threatened to leave her. But she was pregnant with my little brother, so he stayed for the baby. Eventually they fell back in love."

She shook her head. "Anya, you can't seriously be trying to act a scene out from your parents lives to save your relationship."

I shrugged. "It might work." Her eyes widened as she glared at me. "It's ridiculous!"

Holly J shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly she stood and grabbed her bag. "I'm going."

I grabbed her arm. "Holly J, please. Just promise you won't tell."

She looked at me, then suddenly her face softened and she pulled me in for another rare hug. "Of course I won't tell. If it makes you happy, that's what matters now, right?"

I smiled. "Thanks Holly."

She pointed her finger in my face. "Don't get too comfortable. It's Holly _freaking _J." She smiled and let out a giggle. "You need a ride?"

I nodded. "Thanks Holly J."

* * *

**...Soooooooooooo?**

**How did you like it?**

**Did ya love it? Well? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**

**You know, the best way to tell me your feelings would be to review it! So go ahead, press the little button at the bottom!**

**Click it, click it, click it!**

**:), Love and Sugar, Simone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww MAN! Another one of those fake chapter, author note thingys. Ugh I hate those too!**

**I was just giving a little memo to all of my good readers!**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, it's Pink Silk!**

**I know you've been anticipating another chapter, but this is not it (Did ya actually _read _the sentences above?)**

**I'm having a serious Degrassi brain fart right now.**

**My mind's been going through a lot of crappy problems :/ related to Degrassi.**

**I saw the new promo with Holly J and Sav and it just literally messed up everything I know, ugh.**

**It's very aggravating to me to so don't fret about it. **

**The new chapter will be up just as soon as I finish watching a bit of pro Sanya Degrassi episodes.**

**Love you all my darling readers!**

**-Simone :)**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a good beta so whoever can find me one can get a sneak peek of the next chapter which has been put on park.**

**P.S.S. Or better yet, YOU can be my beta, just send me a PM!**

**P.S.S.S (is there allowed to be that many S's?) This story WILL NOT be deleted like the last time!**

**I repeat WILL NOT! be deleted. It's still here, just taking a chill pill and relaxing for a little bit :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey dokey! So one of my lovely friends, miss samantha1102, helped me out with my writer's block!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**So now I can bring you this beautiful chapter.**

**P.S. Before we get started, grab a box of tissues and a helmet, because you are about to crash into a wall of sweet fluffaliciousness!**

**(Five star review for the made up word!)**

******* FIVE STARS!**

**Lol, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Anya's POV**

I sat curled up on the couch, clad in my old pajamas and a pair of white slippers. My mom laid next to me, her hand in the popcorn as we watched Grey's Anatomy. "Oh my god! Se's miscarrying! She's miscarrying!"

My mom patted my arms in anxiousness. I winced and laughed. "Yeah, mom. I see."

"Oh my god! This is the best episode ever!" My dad peeked his head in the living room, from his bedroom. "Babe, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight baby girl."

I smiled and waved at him. "Goodnight daddy." He nodded my way and turned to go in his room. My mom sighed and turned to me. "I'm tivo-ing the rest of this episode. I'm going to sleep sweety."

She stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead and left the room. I stood and gathered the bowl of popcorn in my hands, yawining before shutting off the television. As I entered the kitchen I paused, swearing I heard the familiar strum of a guitar.

_"I love to watch you cheer." _"Oh my god." I dropped the bowl of popcorn on the counter and raced to the window of the dining room, peeking out to see if anyone was on the front porch.

Sav Bhandari.

And his guitar.

And a radio.

Singing to our song.

I raced to open the door. "Sav! _What _are you _**doing **_here?" He smiled and continued singing "You're my one. My only, Anya."

My frown quickly turned to a shy smile. "Sav..."

"Anya Samantha MacPherson. I know, I know I broke your heart, but the news. It changes everything. "Sav..."

He held a hand up and cut me off again. "So...here are a pair of blue baby shoes. And here are a pink pair of baby shoes." He held a bag out to me. "We can keep them around until we figure out which one the baby's going to be."

I smiled and took the bag. Sav grinned and shrugged. "So...what do you think?"

I grinned. "I think you should stop cutting me off." Sav laughed and i stepped forward, hugging him. "Come inside, it's cold."

Sav picked up the radio and stepped in. "Anya, I've never done this before. I suck out. My parents are going to kill me when they find out. Yet, oddly, I'm getting this adrenaline rush from it."

I giggled. "Shhh! My parents just went to sleep! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and an up to my room, upstairs. I closed the door and turned the lock. "You have no idea how risky this is." Sav smiled and sat on the bed, dropping his guitar on the mattress.

I smiled and sat next to him on the mattress, butterflies rumbling in my stomach. "We might get in trouble."

Sav looked at me and bit his lip. "We might not be able to see each other for a while."

I nodded. "Might as well make it worth it...right?" Sav grinned and brought his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer and closer to him until we finally kissed.

* * *

"Get off of me..." I groaned and rolled over. I snuggled into my pillow and smiled. I had the best dream ever. Sav had finally kissed me again since the breakup. I grinned in my sleep.

"Mmmmm..." A much lower and throatier voice rung out next to me. I shot up. "Oh my god! _Sav_!"

Sav rumbled and groggily opened his eyes. "Anya?"

I got up and pushed him. "WAKE UP before my parents do Sav!"

"God! What time is it?" I glanced at the clock behind me. "8:35, Saturday morning."

Sav got up and grabbed his shoes. "I have to get home before my parents wake up." I bit my lip as I watched Sav race to lace up his sneakers. "GOD! How did I fall asleep?"

I giggled and handed him his guitar as he raced out. He stopped by my door to kiss my cheek before running out. My cheeks turned red with blush as I walked him run out of the house.

I made my way back upstairs to my room before my parents could wake up. "Anya _sweety_? Don't you want breakfast?"

My eyes fluttered open as I saw my mom hovering above me. I glanced at the clock. 10:48. I sighed and smiled. "Pancakes?"

She smiled. "And tea with lemon...But speaking of something sour..." She placed the radio on my bed. I gasped and closed my eyes, waiting for the wrath to come my way. "Next time you sneak a boy in, make sure he leaves with all of his stuff."

"Mom, I..." She shook her head, her long auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. "No need for explanation. I'm not mad. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. You're too fragile."

I smiled. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

She laughed. "I said I'm not mad. If you don't want this information getting leaked out to Dad, I think that a certain garden needs weeding. I'm not mad you snuck a boy in without my knowing. I just wouldn't do it again if you like fresh air. Just saying."

I laughed and sat up. "Pancakes?"

She laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yes, Anya. pancakes."

* * *

**Haha, it's fun capturing the character of Anya's mom.**

**She's soo fun to use in a story!**

**I'm super doper excited for what's happening next!**

**You should be too because something drastic happens and one of those, plan A or plan b things happens!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Lol, love you all! Review please! -Pink Silk :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Why haven't I updated recently?**

**Well, the dog ate my updates….**

**Just kidding. She did eat one of my good pens though…?**

**I have been on vacation enjoying my time in lovely California! Wooow! Thumps up for California Girls right?**

**(P.S. If I can get a review from someone who lives in California on this chapter, that would like, that would be the highlight of my day! It would literally make me so happy. If you love me, you can even lie about it to make me happy. But if you can prove you're from the Golden State, I'll even let you have a preview/teaser for the next chapter! YAY!)**

**Haha, but unfortunately, vacation ends sometime so here I am with my update!**

**Disclaimer (I probably should have put one of these earlier up in the story…oh well, what the heck!) **

**I own an expired coupon for a free Sonic milkshake :( **

**(Aww…I like those)**

**I own a computer that has a stupid B key that won't work unless you mash it... **

**I own a couple of shirts that I should probably throw away, but still keep to sleep in.**

**I even own an empty packet of Trident Layers gum (it was **_**very**_** delicious, thanks for asking)**

**But, alas, I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

"Pass me the Nutterbutters." I rolled my eyes, keeping them glued to my Blackberry, BBM-ing Holly J and Chantae. "Get your own darn Nutterbutters." Aubrey sighed and looked at Garrett, who sat on the lounger. "Garr. Can you pass me the Nutterbutters?" Garrett grinned, exposing his missing two front teeth and eagerly passed them too her. Aubrey smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thanks Gare Bear." He grinned and ran off towards his room.

**A/N: Okay, Garret is not just a character out of nowhere. If you go to…chapter number, two I think. Maybe three. Anya talks about her Mom and pregnancy with a baby brother. Garrett is that brother. Just, Garrett is more of a behind the scenes character, just like her dad. They will probably only have one chapter per line…wait…flip that. One line per chapter, sorry. And Aubrey is Anya's sister who goes to Toronto University (I don't live in Canada so if it is real, that is a complete coincidence. I made it up off the top of my head.) Anyway. she is a senior and is home on vacation. Just to clear up the air, she also belongs to samantha1102. Like I said, she is on vacation from her story to mine :)**

Aubrey looked towards me, wagging the bag in my face. I groaned and pushed it out of my view, setting my eyes back on my phone. "Who crapped in your corn flakes?"

I glared at her and turned back to my phone. "Nobody crapped in my corn flakes….and I eat Pebbles. Totally not corn flakes."

Aubrey scoffed and grabbed my phone. "C'mon. Watch TV with me. Jersey Shore is on." I rolled my eyes. "Aub, I'm not watching that mess. That was a onetime thing."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest in an arrogant way. "C'mon Anya Snook! Watch Jersey Shore with "The Sitch" and her sitch."Her voice was in an exaggerated Jersey girl accent. She pulled up her shirt exposing a flat stomach. I laughed loudly, enough for my mom to look up from her computer. "What are you girls…never mind. I don't want to know."

I laughed and looked at the television in time to see J-Woww punching Mike in his face. I laughed and grabbed my sides. "Oh my god! Why do you watch this stuff Aub?"

Aubrey smiled. "It is the best stress reliever when you're in college, my love. You need laughter after all those stinky exams." I rolled my eyes at her. She put on a pouty face. "So tell me you're still not into that Californian school. UCLA? Right?"

I smiled. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am." Aubrey groaned. "Yuck. Come down to Toronto U's campus and can give you a grand tour. Get Cali out of that pretty mind of yours." I laughed and shook my head. "I don't want to stay in Canada forever."

Mom turned around from her desk. "And why not? I thought we were going to hang out every weekend when you're older?" I smirked. "Mom. I said that when I was six. I don't want to stay in Canada because…"

The doorbell rang. I smiled. "Sav's here!" Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't want to stay in Canada because Sav's here?" I smacked her arm lightheartedly. "Shut up. Sav's my boyfriend."

She put her hands up defensively. "Hey, you said it. I know who your little "_boyfriend_" is." I shook my head and walked towards the door, opening it and revealing Sav. I smiled; happy I was in a cute sundress and not pajamas like last time. "Sav." He grinned, glowing in the sun. "Anya."

We stood there for a good minute, silently watching each other until rudely interrupted by Aubrey. "So are you going to think about it, or actually let the poor boy in?" I glared at Aubrey as I stepped aside, letting Sav in. He shyly waved to Mom. "Hi, Mrs. McPherson. I'm sorry about last Friday. I promise it won't happen again."

Mom smiled and nodded. "It's alright Sav. I know nothing more happened. Um, I have some laundry to get to. Aubrey, don't you want to get your clothes washed?"

Aubrey took a sip from her drink and shook her head. "Nope." Mom gave her an intimidating look and raised an eyebrow. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not going to make up some lame excuse so I can subtly leave and leave Anya alone with her boyfriend, whom I've yet to meet."

I glowered at Aubrey. "Aub. You are the last one to talk about being alone with a boyfriend. You share a one room off campus apartment with Jared."

She gasped and dramatically put a hand to her mouth. "Hey! I thought Jared was gay when we moved in together…he most certainly is _not _gay." She got a smug look on her face as some obviously R rated thoughts flashed through her mind.

Mom glared at Aubrey and shook her head. "Laundry. You know where I am if you need me." She left the room and Aubrey took a seat on the lounger. "So…have a seat." She gave a wicked smile to me as I uncomfortably sat next to Sav on the couch. Aubrey laughed. "Don't worry. I don't bite too hard. So. I hear you like my baby sister."

Sav nodded. "Uh, yeah." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "Uh? Sounding a little hesitant there. Got any confessions? Been to jail? Have kids? Doing some business in the drug trade? On drugs? Are you even in high school?"

"No!" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Sav's answer. He looked down. "I mean no to the confessions, jail, and definitely the drug thing. And I am in high school."

Aubrey smirked. "So…you do have kids!" Sav looked at me and gave a weakened smile. "Well. I…"

He smiled at me and I froze. "Uh…Sav…I don't think now is a good time for this." Aubrey sat in the lounger, quietly chewing on a Nutterbutter, thinking to herself. I prayed to God that she did not piece that together. She slowly stood and looked towards me. "Anya, can you help me unclog the toilet? Sav, please sit tight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Unplug the—?"

"Just come on!" Aubrey shouted at me. She ushered me to the bathroom and swiftly pushed me inside, locking the door behind us. She sat quietly for a minute before exploding. "ANYA SAMANTHA MCPHERSON! YOU ARE **SO** NOT—"

I covered her mouth with my hand as a slur of "colorful" words flew out of her mouth. I yelped and pulled my hand back. "Ow! You bit me…jerk. And when did you get such an…extended vocabulary."

Aubrey ran a hand through her auburn hair and groaned, ignoring my question. "Anya…didn't I tell you when I first left you, when you were a high school freshman, if you _want_ to do the dirty, do it _with_ a condom."

I shook my head. "I'm not pregnant Aubrey."

She sighed. "And after all those times while watching Teen Mom you said "I'm not going to be like them. I'm not going to— wait what?"

I sighed and sat on the sink counter. "I know. It's a reaaaaaaaaly long story." Aubrey smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Anya, the time I got pulled over for driving on the left side of the road was a really long story. The time I failed a midterm because I partied instead of studying was a really long story. The time I woke up with in Vegas a tattoo on the back of my neck that says _Bite Me_ was a really long story. Either, you're pregnant or you're not."

I pressed my head against the mirror. "Look. I freaked out and told him I was pregnant to try to get us back together. I don't know why. I just did."

"Relationships fall harder when they're built on a foundation of lies, Anya." Aubrey took in a deep breath; the air she slowly let out fluttered her bangs into the air. "You can stuff pillows up your clothes for a while. But don't you think Sav will notice that a baby will be missing after nine months? He doesn't look stupid."

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "I haven't figured that part out yet….I haven't figured any of it out yet." Aubrey sighed and pulled me into her arms. "Anya, I need you to be smarter."

I nodded. "I know." She sighed and pulled away. We slowly made our way back into the living room, where Sav had sprawled himself onto the couch and began flipping through channels. He looked up and gave an apologetic smile. "You were gone for a while."

I smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss. Aubrey smiled and picked up Mom's keys, walking towards the door. "Mom! I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

Mom mumbled something from the other door that I couldn't understand. Aubrey groaned and put a hand on her hip. "Ma! I'm wearing sweatpants and flip-flops! Where else could I possibly go?"

Mom muttered another slur of words and Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom….okay mom….No mom…."

Aubrey gave a scoff as she put the keys in her pocket and walked towards the front door. "Be back soon, my loves."

* * *

"What the HECK is this?" I poked at the silicone stomach wrap with my toe. Aubrey laughed and picked it up, wrapping it around her bare stomach and fastening the Velcro at the end. She pulled a tee shirt over her head and adjusted it. My eyes fixated on the swell under her shirt. She grinned. "I know, right?"

I shook my head. "Oh my god. I can't wear that. Aub, I can't wear… _that_." She took it off and threw it my way. I dropped the pregnancy sack on the bed and sat next to it. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "This is way more realistic than a bunch of pillows. You juest keep switching them at the designated times."

I looked at Aubrey. "You said it yourself. Isn't Sav going to notice the absence of a baby?"

Aubrey took a deep breath and looked at me, her eyes starting to rim with tears. "He is. That's why you're going to have to… fake a miscarriage." I gazed at her and then back at the pouch. "Fake a miscarriage? That is so…sick."

Aubrey closed her eyes and laid back onto the bed. "What's sick is that you're trying to fake this Anya. How can you have the guts to fake a pregnancy? That's disgusting." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "I didn't want to say that…"

I took in a small gulp and picked up the pouch, holding it in my hands. "I can't believe I'm really going to do this."

Aubrey stood and grabbed her phone. "I'll be in my room. If you need a sister, you know where to find me."

I remained silent as Aubrey walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. I could understand why Aubrey was so pissed at me. For one, she hated the fact that I wasn't celibate anymore, me being her baby sister and all. Two, she was in the pre-med program, studying to save people, when I was planning to fake a miscarriage, killing the baby I never had. It went against everything she worked for.

I squeezed the pouch and sat back on the bed, not noticing the tears that were spilling over, staining the fabric of the pregnancy pouch, of my "baby"….

* * *

**Ugh. I know. It ended so sad like.**

**I really didn't want to do that.**

…**.sigh. That's kind of a lot to take in.**

**Do you think Anya should tell Sav that it's fake in the end or should she continue with her plan.**

**I'll put it up in a poll on my profile page.**

**So you can vote, via PM, review, or poll.**

***HOLDS UP SIGN***

"**WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!"**

**God, I hate myself for leaving you all so sad and leaving the story in a sullen position.**

**I promise the next story won't be so sad. Pinky promise.**

**I'll put it on an IOU and put a "tap, tap, no give back" on it. That's serious.**

**Alrighty guys, it's been me, Pink Silk, thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm changing my screen name to Pink Pearls…so….don't stop reading when the name change happens. It's still me. Just a new name. If you want to make sure you remember me, you could…I don't know…add me to your favorite authors or favorite stories list…just suggestions here. Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 Train Station

**HOLA!**

**HELLO!**

**BONJOUR!**

**G'DAY MATES!**

**Chapter seven ready for you!**

**This chapter is broken up into three different parts, which will be into three shorter chapters:**

**1) Train Station**

**2) Confessions**

**3) Unexpected**

**Yes, these will be titled chapters. And I hope you have fun with them!**

**And sadly, shortly after this trio chapter, the story will be...over. DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Alrighty then. Let's make this quick now!**

**

* * *

**

**Anya's POV**

I sat on the cold, metal chair, drinking an double chocolaty chip blended Frappé. Aubrey sat across from me, quiet as she sipped an iced coffee with milk.

"Alright...so...the guy at the desk said that you'd take the Red Line train. And that will take you to... wait...no." Mom sipped at her hot chocolate as she looked at the train route map.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Mom. I've done it a hundred times before. I don't need any help." Mom looked at her and back at the map. "Aubrey... just...just let me do this, please. Can I just please do this?" Aubrey shook her head and waved Mom on. "You're just wasting your time."

Mom shook her head and stood, holding her drink. "I'm going to go get another hot chocolate. Anybody else?"

Aubrey shrugged. "A refill? And a donut if they have any." I looked at Mom. "Refill too. And a slice of red velvet." Mom nodded and walked off towards the Starbucks.

Aubrey turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. "So..."

I nodded. "So..." She sighed and looked down. "Are you going to tell him?"

I bit my lip and looked away. She sat her drink on the table and ran a hand through her hair. "This is so ridiculous Anya. Are you really going to let this go so far? Your relationship is so un predictable, unhealthy, and disfunctional."

I nodded. "I know...I know. But even though dysfunctional relationships shouldn't work, it always seemed like ours is just...different."

Aubrey scoffed. "Different. Right, because no other relationship I know is pregnant with a fake baby and then kills it. That is totally a different kind of relationship." She gave a smirk and rolled her eyes.

I shook my head. "It's not like that Aubrey. It's...it's..." Aubrey sighed and wiped a tear that framed her eyelids. "Anya..." Her voice became thick with sadness. "I just don't want you getting hurt...and building this relationship up on lies is just going to make a harder fall."

I looked at her and watched her hazel eyes. "Aubrey. I don't want to do this. But I need Sav in my life. I can't go through that again. Without Sav...that was the saddest thing I'v ever..._ever_ had to do and I don't..._can't _do that again. Please...don't make me tell him."

Aubrey held my hand from across the table. "Anya. I'm never going to make you do something you don't want to do...come here." She scooted off of her seat and held her arms open. I smiled and walked over to her, tightly embracing my sister. Her hand patted my hair as she lightly sniffled.

"I love you Aubrey." Aubrey smiled. "I love you too baby sister."

"Aww...my baby girls..." Mom put the bag and drink-holder on the table and came over to hug us. I smiled and pulled away from Aubrey. Mom looked at me and cooed. "Aww...Anya. You're crying! Are you going to miss your sister! Aww, come here baby girl."

Mom pulled me into her arms tightly and patted my hair. "Ahem! Oldest child leaving here! Don't I get any hugs?" Mom pulled away and turned to Aubrey. "Of course Aub! Aww...you both are going to make me cry."

She hugged Aubrey and leaned down to pick up Aubrey's bags. "Well...here comes the train."

Aubrey looked as the train sped into the station and the doors flashed open. I smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. Aubrey glanced at me and held her arms open once again. "One more time for the road Anya." I hugged Aubrey again and she whispered something in my ear so Mom couldn't hear.

_"Make the right decisions Anya. Call me when you decide okay." _I nodded my head and mouthed okay back to her. She grinned and turned to Mom. "Donuts people!"

"Oh!" Mom quickly dug through the Starbucks bag and grabbed Aubrey's donut and iced coffee. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes mom." Aubrey sighed and took her bags in her other hand. "Are you sure? Clothes? Underwear? Do you have any tampons to go on the train?"

"Mom! Yes, gosh!" Mom blushed and kissed Aubrey's forehead. "Just checking honey. Mommy loves you."

"I love you too Mom..." Aubrey shook her head and connected eyes with me, giggling. "Okay. You have a good trip. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET TO THE DORM!" Mom yelled as Aubrey began to board the train.

"I will Mom. Bye." Aubrey waved as she stepped onto the train. "Bye honey! Mommy loves you!" Mom waved eagerly at the train as the doors began to close. Mom sighed and turned to me. "You, Anya, are going to the college down the street."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, turning around, my back facing her as I grabbed my Frappé off the table. "I'm going to UCLA Mom." Mom's eyes grew wide as I began to walk towards the exit. She started walking behind me. "UCLA? Oh no, no, no... Not that far! You, missy..."

* * *

**Okay! So this was the first part of the trio.**

**Wasn't it such a beautiful family story? I love how Anya/ Aubrey's mom is such the over protective mom.**

**Loved the "Do you have tampons" part. Haha. Only their mom would ask such a nosy question.**

**Lol. Well, review for me!**

**Tell me if you loved it. Next chapter has some pro SavxAnya in it! YAY!**

**XOXO - Pink Silk**


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

**Well! Hello!**

**Part two: Confessions is ready!**

**Are you?**

**Short and sweet entrance!**

**The story will be delicious!**

**

* * *

**

**Anya's POV**

_"Okay. Talk to you later. Thanks for calling._" I smiled and rolled over on the bed. "Talk to you too. And...thanks Aub. For helping me out with all of this." "_And that padding was $35 bucks! You're paying me back for that!" _I laughed. "Goodbye Aubrey."

_"THIRTY FIVE BUCKS!" _I clicked the phone off and scrolled through my contacts list.

**_My Baby!_**

I smiled and pressed talk, holding the phone up to my ear. "Hey baby!"

_"Hey pookie." _I smiled at the ridiculously corny nickname. "_You two are so lame!_" I laughed as I heard Alli's remark in the background. "Can you meet me out at the Gardens? We need to talk." There was a rustling over the phone and Sav's tone because whispered. "_Is something wrong with...the baby?"_

I closed my eyes and sighed."Can you just...meet me there?"

"_Uh...okay...? I'll be right over, okay." _I smiled and held the phone between my ear and neck as I pulled on a pair of khaki skinny pants. "Alright. See you then."

I pressed end and dropped the phone on my bed. I pulled on a pale pink blouse and brushed my hair up into a ponytail, placing a fabric headband on my hair.

**A/N: Outfit on profile page.**

I skipped down into the kitchen and grabbed my purse off of the counter and searched for the keys to Mom's Ford Focus.

Mom turned around from whatever she was cooking on the stove and smiled at me. "You look awfully pretty to be just going meeting up. You sure this isn't a date?"

I sighed and gave a weak smile. "Trust me Mom. For what I'm about to do, I need all the looks on my side as possible."

Mom frowned and turned back around to face me, pressing a grilled cheese down with a spatula, still cooking on the pan. "What are you about to do? Garrett, your lunch is ready!" Mom flipped the sandwich onto a plate and set it on the counter and turned to look at me. "Huh?"

I sighed and sat at the bar stool. "Mom, it's a long story and I have to meet Sav in ten minutes." She dropped the pan into the sink. "Uh uh. Not getting away that easy. I'm a Mom. Long stories are in my job description. Lay it on me."

I sighed. "Can I just tell you when I get back?" She sighed and began scrubbing the pan with a pad of steel wool. "Alright. But you're not leaving anything out, okay?"

I grinned. "Okay." I leaned across the counter and kissed Mom's cheek. "I'll e back in about thirty minutes, okay?"

"I won't wait up." Mom's voice called from back in the kitchen. I opened the door and sat in the car, starting the engine. I pulled out of the driveway, the neighborhood, and a short drive later, I parked the car into the parking lot of the Botanical Gardens.

Sav was sitting on a bench. I got out of the car and walked up to him, quickly kissing him. "You look nervous."

He shrugged and put an arm around my shoulders as we began walking through the gardens. "How can I be calm in front of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I blushed and looked up at him. "Stop it." He laughed. "Seriously, I'm nervous at heck of what you're about to tell me."

I smiled. "So I'm not the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" He blushed. "No! I mean, yes you are. But I'm nervous about the…"

"Sav. Stop it. I understand. Just teasing you." He looked down at me. "Will I need to sit down?"

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Maybe." He closed his eyes and lowered himself onto a bench. "And by the way, did I mention how gorgeous you look to me right now?"

I giggled. "I swear, sometimes you make me seem like a little giddy four year old." He wrapped his arm around me again and laughed. "Anya, I think you're stalling."

I blushed and looked towards him. "Do you love me?" Sav nodded. "Of course I do."

I looked down towards my feet. "I need to hear you say it."He smiled. "Anya Samantha Macpherson, I love you more than…well, I love you a lot." He nervously laughed and I smiled a little. "And you'd love me no matter what happens…right?" He nodded again. "Yeah." I looked back towards him. "Can you?"

He sighed. "I will love you no matter what happens." I nodded and took his hand in mine. "Sav…it's not going to be a boy."

He grinned. "So I'm going to have a baby girl?" I shook my head. "No…Sav. It's not a girl either."

He furrowed his brow and looked towards me. "Then…what is it?" I let go of his hand and brushed my hair back. "It's a lie… there's no baby…I'm not pregnant."

I was afraid to look at Sav, so my eyes were awkwardly fixed on my feet. We sat silently for a couple of minutes until Sav silently began to speak. "So…you're telling me…that I'm not going to be…a dad…"

I nodded my head slowly. "No…" He slowly stood with a confused look on his face. "I need…."

He slowly began walking off and I sat by myself, unaware that the sounds I heard were of my own sobs. I sat for a while, crying until a hand settled itself on my shoulder.

I looked up, dazed. The hazel eyes shocked me. "Aubrey?" She smiled and sat down. "I had another week and Jared was still at his program in New York, so I hopped back on the train. I got home and Mom told me that you were here. I'm guessing you told him."

I nodded my head and before I could fully register what was happening, I was being cradled in Aubrey's arms, being rocked back and forth as I heavily sobbed. "It's going to be okay…"

I sniffled and wiped my nose. She weakly smiled. "Thanks for washing my shoulder." I sadly laughed and Aubrey helped me stand up. "Let's get you home. That pretty face is all messed up."

I began to walk with her to the car. "WAIT!" I turned around to see Sav, running towards me. I turned around and began to walk faster. "No. Aubrey, please. Let's go."

I noticed my keys in Aubrey's hand. "Aubrey. I want to go home. Give me the keys."

She looked between me and Sav and shook her head. "No."

I glared at her, wiping at the tears on my cheeks. "Aubrey. Don't make me do this."

She shook her head and I peered behind my shoulder. Sav had caught up with us and there would be no way to get out of this now.

He looked at me. "Anya…please." I shook my head. "Go away! I never, ever want to see you again."

"Anya…please…I…I love you…and I promise no matter what happens I will always love you. I will always love you. Anya, I love you. I love you. I will say it over and over again."

Involuntarily, my feet began walking towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Anya. And I don't want to lose you." I cried into his shoulder. I turned around to look at Aubrey. "Aub?"

Sav furrowed his brow. "Aubrey?" I glanced up at him. "She has my keys. Where did she go?" He frowned. "Your keys are in your hand Anya."

I let go of him and frantically looked around. Indeed, Aubrey was not in sight. Suddenly my phone began to buzz.

A text from Aubrey: **WELL? have you told him yet? call me when you get home! me and jared are goin out so I might not pickup.**

I gazed at the phone then looked up at Sav. He smiled. "Let's get you home."He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began walking me towards my car. I turned around to look over my shoulder, and there was Aubrey, waving at me, a happy grin on her face.

She blew a kiss towards me and suddenly vanished. I linked my eyes in quick secession and turned back to face Sav…

* * *

**You know you're crazy when you start seeing things..**

**Lol, haha. No Anya isn't crazy. She's grown to depend on her sister so that it's almost as if Aubrey has become Anya's conscience. And why if Anya had the keys all along didn't see leave?**

**Because the better side of her knew she didn't want to.**

**Isn't that deep thinking? How many of you understood it without my help? Huh?**

**Good for you? I bet you want a cookie now.**

**Well, no cookie, but the next chapter, the finale will be up soon. I hope you love it.**

**The net chapter has a lot of surprises, cuteness, fluffiness, and someone in a white dress.**

**And this is Degrassi people, so don't go for the obvious ;)**

**Because it's not.**

**Pink Silk :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected

**The season finale!**

**Dum Dum DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

**This is fast forwarded by three weeks.**

**Anya and Sav have finally gotten over their current problems and are back to the happy couple. OR ARE THEY!**

**Haha, just kidding. OR AM I? No, no. It was a joke...No, I won't do it again. LOL**

**Can you wait? Neither can I! That's why I'll start now!**

**

* * *

**

**ANYA'S POV**

The cafeteria was ultimately packed today. I squeezed myself into the seat between Holly J and Chantae and smiled. "Everything is officially perfect in Sanyaville."

Holly J smiled. "That's great. Now if only I could get Declan back up here, we'd go on a double date."

I smiled. Chantae looked at me. "If everything's perfect, then why isn't he sitting with you? Doesn't that sound suspicious?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up Chantae. Just because your boyfriend moved on and went to college doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade. He's talking with Mr. Simpson about presidential duties."

Holly J raised an eyebrow at me. "PMS-ing much? You seem a little cranky?" I rolled my eyes. "PMS is a myth. It's just created by the male media to make chicks seem crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "Well then…"

I shrugged. "But I have seemed a little groggy since Friday. I had the worse cramps this morning." Chantae smirked. "Maybe it is PMS then."

I rolled my eyes. "There's no way I'm on my period. That was two weeks ago." Chantae sighed. "Well. I don't know. My cousin has two periods a month. Might be happening to you."

I laughed. "Two periods. Yeah right." Holly J shrugged. "I don't know Anya. You never know." I gave a shrug and dug into my burger. She grimaced. "Yuck. Cafeteria gold right? You look like you haven't eaten in days Anya."

I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Yum…I never noticed how good these burgers are… Aww…it's like heaven. It's so cheesy." Holly J shuddered. "Ew. You're acting out of character Anya…" I rolled my eyes and continued to enjoy my burger.

* * *

"Jenna…?" Coach Sanders smiled from the podium atop the stage. Jenna looked up and smiled. "Yes ma'am?" Coach frowned. "You're uniform…it's sparkle-less." Jenna blushed. "Yeah. My dad was doing laundry and he messed it up." Coach sighed. "Ladies. I need you to take care of your uniforms. Pictures are coming up soon. I want them to look nice! No broken legs like last time."

She walked over to mine and frowned. "You got a new fitting?"I shrugged. "Yeah. They altered it for me…Friday I think? I didn't pay attention to the size." She frowned and gazed at her clipboard and then at the tag of the skirt. "Anya….seem to have laid on the weight? This skirt is two pant sizes bigger." I whipped my head around and stared at her "Are you serious? I just fit into that uniform two weeks ago! I couldn't have possibly gained that much in under two weeks."

Coach Sanders shrugged. "I don't know Anya..." I groaned and held the shiny royal purple fabric in my hands. "Impossible…"

Chantae passed me and smirked. "It's not necessarily impossible Anya. For a little over a month now, your clothes have been looking a little…snug."

I gasped and ran into the locker room, then opened the door to the girls' bathroom. I lifted my shirt and gazed at myself in the mirror. I had begun to look a little pudgy. I groaned. "Ugh. I need to go on a diet." I began thinking back over the weeks of what I'd been eating. Ice cream… cake …milkshakes …burgers…BURERS! I'd eaten so many burgers lately; I probably killed off an entire cow farm. I groaned and dropped my shirt. How had I let my weight slip like this? I was a generally fit person.

I turned around in the bathroom as someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at Bianca and smiled. "Can I help you?" She held a tampon out my way. "It's the girl code to let you know, that you definitely need one."

I gasped and turned around in the mirror, and sure enough, a red streak presented itself along the seam of my pants. "Crap!" I blushed and turned back to Bianca. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "No problem. Just…don't ask for my pants." I nodded and quickly ran back into the girl's locker room, grabbing my cheer skirt. I switched it for my pants and quickly made do with my femininely duties.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands…

_Crankiness…headaches…cramps….cravings… weight gain…_

_The random blood loss was definitely a new one. This was definitely not the average period. _I pulled my phone out and dialed Aubrey's number. "_Hello_?"

I looked around the bathroom to make sure nobody was listening. "I have a…_medical_ problem I need to ask you about…?"

* * *

**Aubrey POV**

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" I turned away from the mirror as Anya stood up and began chasing the toddler around the room.

I rolled my eyes. "Anya, Lilyanna is a kid. Let her play." Anya sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What if she falls and gets hurt? Or..or..what if-"

"Chill. Please, I do _not _need any extra stress today." Anya smiled and sat down, allowing Lily to run circles around her. "You're right. I should just calm down. I don't think I can do this."

I rolled my eyes. Again. "Anya, it's not that hard. You just have to walk down the aisle and look beautiful. I'll be right behind you if you fall. Now help me get this veil on." Anya stood and took hold of the veil and tried clipping it into my intricately done French braid.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" I turned around to see Sav's head peeking into the room. "I came to pick up Lil. My mom wants to hold her for the ceremony." Anya grinned and instantly dropped the veil as she went to kiss Sav. "Hey baby." She took his hand and brought him further in the room. "I was _trying _to put Lil's shoes on, but she wasn't having it and started running around like crazy."

Sav laughed and suddenly swooped down, coming up with a giggly, beautiful baby girl that looked exactly like her father. "C'mon daddy's baby girl!" Sav cooed as he lifted Lily up to his face and planted a kiss on her, only to receive a sloppy lick from his eager daughter. She giggled and clung onto her father's torso. "I wanna see grandma!" Sav smiled as he took Lily's shoes from Anya. "Which one?" Lily screamed as she answered gleefully. "BOTH!"

I smiled as I watched the two walk out of the room. I turned back to Anya and re-handed her the veil. "And try to finish it this time."

Anya rolled her eyes and clipped the veil onto my hair. "You look beautiful Aub."

I smiled. "Not as beautiful as you're going to look on your wedding day. Have you two set a date yet?" Anya shrugged. "No. ut we know we want it after college graduation. I guess I just have this until then." Anya looked down as she teased the single banded, simple engagement ring with a solo diamond in the middle, yet as delicate and beautiful as the most expensive ring.

I smiled at her. "Okay so I have to remember to keep my schedule open after your graduation. But that's the only thing. I don't want anymore surprise nieces and nephews. Got it?" Anya laughed and sat down. 'Not anytime soon. I promise."

I smiled and stepped away from the mirror. I held my hand out to her and smiled. "Alright then. LET'S DO THIS!"

I gripped onto Anya's hand firmly as we exited the room and continued throught the halls of the curch as the March began to play...

* * *

**THE END!**

**YAY! Wasn't that just beautiful!**

**I wanted to find the picture of Lilyanna for you, but sadly, I could not. I'll try. If your REALLLLLLY want to see it, keep check ign my profile page. Other than that, don't know what to tell you.**

**I have a picture of Aubrey and her newly titled husband (remember her boyfriend from college? Yeah, that guy.)**

**And you though Sanya was the lucky couple! E, not yet. I might do a drabble of that, but only if I get enough requests. **

**Though thanks for reading and being so super supportive through all of this.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** 3 MWAH! 3**

**Reviews are better than Sav getting slobbery kisses from his daughter!**


End file.
